


The Dead and the Wounded

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to <i>Starsky's Lady</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead and the Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 79: beer

Hutch stepped gingerly over the Monopoly board, partly to avoid the scattered game pieces, but mostly to prevent jarring his eyeballs out of his head.

Didn't work.

Empty beer bottles lay everywhere, the dead soldiers a mute testimony to the grief they tried to drown.

That hadn't worked, either.

Hutch gathered up the cards and money, took the book and the bear, and shoved the whole mess into a cupboard, out of sight. Threw out the empties. Carefully, quietly, so as not to disturb the oblivion, so hard-won.

Then he stood watch, a silent vigil, as his wounded soldier slept.


End file.
